


Dull and Wicked Ordinary Way

by sandyk



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep for Fame and Found. Deeks needs a save and calls Kensi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull and Wicked Ordinary Way

**Author's Note:**

> notes: not mine, no profit garnered. Title from secret meeting by The National. Thanks to sfa for beta!

Kensi tugged her very tight skirt down in a way that made sure everyone saw her panties. She put a little more teeter into her walk than her short heels needed, but she was selling the persona. She decided to be Brazilian. She heard nearly everyone around her speaking in Spanish, she wanted to work on her accent in Spanish. Like a training exercise, she thought, smirking.

She spotted Deeks immediately. His hair was longer than the last time she'd seen him and blonder. He and his group were seated near the back exit, backs to the wall. He'd spotted her and he was smiling broadly, possibly even drunkenly. Or like he was stoned. The club smelled like weed, maybe it was a contact high. He'd sounded sober on the phone, asking her with the tiniest hint of desperation to come and rescue him.

Anything was better than sitting at home, seeing Dom die in front of her everytime she closed her eyes.

"Baby," Deeks said. He stood up, with his own little teeter totter. Either he was high and drunk or he was better at faking than she thought.

"Say my name," she said, pressing herself against him. "Say Nicola in your stupid voice," she said, laughing.

"Nicola," he said, leaning forward. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you and sorry in advance." He grabbed her ass and squeezed. She smiled at him. Then she put her arm around his skinny waist and pinched him hard where no one could see. She was impressed he didn't flinch or react.

"We should go," she said.

"This is why you don't want any company," one of Deeks's "friends" said. "I thought maybe you were gay."

"I want company," Deeks said. His Spanish was much better than she expected. "I want this company." He rubbed her ass and turned towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Emilio."

His friends laughed and Deeks waved as he led her out.

She said, in her best Brazilian accented Spanish, "Did you tell them I was coming?"

"I may have mentioned a very high end booty call," he said in English. "Extremely high end." She led him by hand to her car. She estimated he was at least a little high, a little stoned and slightly drunk. Much less of all three than he was letting on, but definitely altered. He sunk into the passenger side seat and closed his eyes as soon as she started the car.

"Hey," she said. She punched his thigh. "You are too tall for me for me to carry in these heels. And I don't know where I'm going. Where's home?"

He kept his eyes closed and said, "Those heels are not that high, darling, darling Nikki." He laughed at his own joke and sat up. He punched his address into the GPS. "Head that way."

"That's where you live?"

"That is where Sully lives. I live someplace much nicer with my very best friend." He sang the last four words, like some tune she didn't recognize. He didn't have a bad voice. She thought about Dom again and winced. Stupid thing to think of. All she could think of. She focused on Deeks.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Not, no, not really. Definitely not. And I meant my dog," he said. He rubbed his nose and stared out the window. "Thanks again, sorry about the, uh, with the butt."

She'd been sitting at home, trying not to cry after the funeral. She would have gone anywhere to get out of her place. "No problem. I guess you're not done with your deep cover. Drug dealers?"

Deeks said, "Mostly human trafficking. They're the kind of super sweet guys who think every guy wants to fuck teen girls and younger." He sounded pissed.

"Gross," she said. "Now I'm feeling more forgiving about the ass grab. Slightly."

He hummed as she drove, occasionally rubbing his eyes to stay awake. "Now I can use you as an excuse, at least a few times. That was quite the show there, Kensi. You just happen to have Brazilian club girl outfits lying around? Cause that makes me want to come back to NCIS really badly."

"You recognized the accent, I'm impressed." She pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex he lived in as his cover. No dog, she thought. That probably sucked.

"I'm impressed with your accents," he said, staggering out of the car. She let him lean on her. "I'm not as fucked up as it seems."

"You're just leaning on me for fun," she said. He stood up straight and unlocked the door.

"It was fun," he said, walking towards the bedroom. "But honestly, Emilio does a lot of uppers. And he likes his company. I haven't slept in at least a day."

"Okay," she said. She followed him into the bedroom to find the bathroom. The whole place looked anonymous and sleazy at the same time. She took off her shoes and scrubbed at her face. She was not a fan of wearing that much make up. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, holding back tears again. Poor Dom.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Deeks was lying on top of the cheap comforter, already asleep. He hadn't even taken off his shoes. She bent down and took them off. She felt too tired to even go back to her car for her go bag. She couldn't sleep in these clothes, though. She opened the drawers of Deeks's bureau until she found a new undershirt she could wear. She turned around to make sure he was asleep, then took off her spangly shirt and black bra. She put the shirt on and got under the comforter.

She woke up and remembered everything all over again. Her partner was dead. They'd buried Dom. She did cry, stupid ugly curled up silent tears like she was 16 or 22.

Deeks murmured, "I'm just going to pat your shoulder, don't lash out at me." He rubbed her shoulder and it was oddly comforting. She loathed crying in front of anyone, but she couldn't see him. She told herself it didn't count.

She calmed herself down and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over and looked at Deeks. She said, "Don't tell." It sounded stupid and she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Promise," he said, smiling. "Nice shirt."

"Did I wake you up?" She noticed he'd gotten under the comforter at some point and lost his shirt.

"Nope," he said. "You missed the neighbors' nightly fight and fuck."

She wondered how loud it had been, she was a pretty light sleeper. She said, "Are you naked?"

"No," he said quickly. "I still have my boxers on, promise."

She was tired and sad so she kissed back when he edged closer. He pulled her on top of him. He was a better kisser than she thought he would be. He was also very suave about pushing her shirt up and off. He stopped kissing her so he could lick and kiss and nibble at her breasts. It was maddeningly wonderful and made it hard for her to breathe. She tugged one of his hands off her breast and guided it down between her legs.

"You're so fucking hot," he said. "And she smiles smugly, like, yeah, I know." She sat up and pulled down his boxers. She pushed his hand away and wrapped hers around his hard dick. She slowly lowered herself onto him. They fell into a perfect rhythm.

It took just long enough for him to come and then her. It was the best sex she'd had in a long while. She kissed him again and got out of bed, going to the bathroom.

She got back into bed and said, "I prefer that side."

"Let me move over for you," he said. "Also, I know this is late to ask, but I didn't just get you pregnant or anything, right?"

"Find out in two weeks," she said, laughing. "Ha, I'm totally kidding, sorry. I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon."

"Good," he said. "Very good."

She woke up again and the sun was streaming in the window. She found her underwear on the floor and put it on. She took one of Deeks's button downs, which mostly fit. She went to the little kitchen and started the coffee maker. "This is some cheap ass coffee," she said.

Deeks's phone rang, he talked a little. Then he said, "Hey, Kensi, can you stay another few minutes, Emilio's on his way."

"I am Nicola," she said. "Got it."

"And no need to change," he said, smiling at her. He was wearing sweatpants and another plain white t-shirt.

"Fine," she said. The coffee was ready. She sipped it slowly and in between reapplied as much of her make up as she had in her purse. Nicola would definitely be the type to never let her man see her without eyeliner and mascara.

Emilio was about as sleazy as she figured someone into human trafficking would be. She gathered up her clothes and kissed Deeks goodbye. She called him "Sweetheart" because she could not remember what his alias was. He grabbed her ass one last time.

She walked to her car in her heels and Deeks's shirt. She pulled out without looking back. She took a deep breath and kept driving.


End file.
